Death do not feel like the victor
by Lizzybeth93
Summary: Neither of them expected that it would end this way. All they had really known when they started this thing was that it was going to end badly. And it did.


**A/N: Hi guys :) **

**I've had this story written for a while now and I thought I'd dig it out and make it publishable. It's sort of random and just to warn you now it's pretty morbid.**

**The title from a line in the Noah and The Whale song 'Hold My Hand as I'm Lowered'**

**By the way, I'm not entirely sure I like the beginning, I've re-worked it several times and this was the best. The rest of the story does get better...I hope!**

**Anyway, here it is!**

Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane had been in a relationship for just over a month. They both knew that the likelihood of it lasting was very slim. They both knew that Red John would target them when he found out; he wouldn't allow Jane to be happy. They knew it wouldn't last and yet they'd still gone ahead, that was just the kind of stubborn people they were. People thought they were crazy for even trying but they'd suppressed the feelings for so long that they both felt them seeping out. And when their feelings were finally acknowledged they hadn't tried to ignore them. Not this time.

It seeemed stupid but although they always knew how it would end, they never really imagined it happening the way it did. Both of them had always imagined some sort of climatic stand-off where Red John would confront them and reveal his identity, they always imagined there would be some kind of fight, some sort of struggle. They'd never expected it to end the way it did. Never imagined that they wouldn't notice as someone picked the lock on Lisbon's front door and silently crept into her room, knife in hand...

* * *

><p>The bodies of Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane were found encapsulated in each others arms, the blood dripping from the several slashes in their skin mingled together. If it weren't for all that blood they could have been sleeping beneath the haunting red smiley face that marked their demise.<p>

It was Cho who found them, he was wondering why neither of were answering their phone's. They always answered a call that was work related. Or at least Lisbon did. So he thought he'd call over, just to check. He knew something was wrong when he found the door unlocked.

Kimball Cho had always had a strong stomach, never in all his time in the military and CBI had he thrown up at the sight of a body. But seeing the bodies of his boss and consultant had him resisting the urge not loose his breakfast.

He may not have vomited but tears pricked the corner of his eyes, Jane and Lisbon were practically family to him and now they were gone.

He called Rigsby first, then Van Pelt. The latter burst into tears immediately after he told her, the former had merely hung up the phone after promising to be right there.

He didn't want to call it in as a crime scene until the other two got there.

As he waited for them to arrive he started to look around Lisbon's house. Even though he knew she was dead he still felt like he was intruding and he half expected her to walk out of the bedroom wearing Jane's shirt and chastise him for snooping around.

By the door Lisbon and Jane's shoes sat side by side, placed there before the couple had curled up on the sofa for a night of TV and ice cream.

Next to their shoes their jackets were hung up on top of one another patiently awaiting owners that would never come.

It was there that he saw the note sticking out from Lisbon's blazer pocket.

He unfolded it to find a few words scrawled in familiar handwriting

_Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt,_

_There's something on my laptop I'd like you to see. Watch it as a team._

Lisbon had known. She'd known Red John would come after her and Jane when he found out about their relationship.

Cho saw the laptop set on the table in the kitchen and when he opened it he saw a video waiting to be watched. He couldn't stand being in the house alone any longer so he went outside to wait for the others.

Rigsby arrived first and as he got out of the car Cho noticed his eyes were red: he'd been crying.

Van Pelt arrived only minutes behind him, she ran straight into Rigsby arms tears flooding form her eyes that Cho could tell hadn't stopped since he'd called her.

Once Rigsby had calmed Van Pelt down they entered the house, Cho asked them if they wanted to see the bodies. Both of them declined and he understood why, if he'd had the choice he wouldn't have wanted to see Jane and Lisbon like that.

He explained to them about the note and they all sat around the laptop as he tentatively pressed play.

_'Hi'._

It was a video of Lisbon; she was sat on the sofa just behind where they were right now.

_'So, urmm… if you're watching this well I guess I'm dead. God that was weird to say!' she says, smiling a little._

_'Anyway, this isn't a video to make you all sad and depressed. I wanted you to know that it has been a pleasure and honour to work with all of you._

_Cho, you're going to make a fine head of the SCU and you might even hang on to the highest closed case record, although I'll warn you organised crimes have got a new Senior Agent and he's pretty good!_

_Rigsby, if you ever stop eating long enough, you'll make a Cho a fine second in command. Oh and about the food just because I'm not here doesn't mean you can stink out the van with all your fast food, got it?_

_And Van Pelt, you are going to make a great agent, one of the finest the CBI has to offer, just remember that you don't have to prove anything to anyone._

_And none of you were at fault. Jane and I are to blame. You couldn't have done anything more to save me, Jane and I knew what the risks of us undertaking a relationship were with Red John still at large. _

_Now also, Rigsby and Van Pelt as I have discovered, life is too short. If you love each other then you should be together, screw the rules. Tell Hightower that your relationship being allowed was my dying wish, you got that? Show her this if you have to. If she still doesn't allow it then I'm sorry, but you know a little bit of rule breaking here and there isn't such a bad thing.'_

_Suddenly, Jane walks into the picture._

_'Teresa what are you doing?' he asks looking puzzled._

_'Saying goodbye, you know, just in case.'_

_'Oh so this is for the team. Hi guys.' He waves and sits down next to Lisbon on the sofa._

_'So I guess Jane wants to say goodbye too.'_

_'Patrick.' He corrects her._

_'What?'_

_'I told you to call me Patrick at home.' She rolls her eyes at him._

_'You look really cute when you do that.' He says, making her blush._

_'Jane! I'm still recording.' She punches his arm._

_'So what? I'm guessing you're only going to let them see this if you die so what will it matter?' She tuts. Jane turns back to the camera._

_'Hey guys, I bet you're sat watching this around the table aren't you? Well, just so you know that was the first place Teresa and I had sex.'_

_'Jane!' her blush deepens._

_'What it was! And it caused a huge bruise on your…' his fingers brush her thigh but she slaps them away._

Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt all smile in spite of their selves.

_'I really don't think they needed to know that.'_

_'Yes they did. Or Rigsby did anyway to win his bet with Cho on if we're together or not.'_

_'They had bets on our relationship?' she asks Jane incredulously. He nods and she turns to face the camera._

_'You had bets on our relationship?' _

_Immediately Cho and Rigsby start to feel guilty._

_'Oh don't act so shocked Teresa,' Jane says 'You were in on the pool about Austin and Lorenzo from Organised Crimes.' Once again Lisbon blushes and swats Jane's arm._

_'Ow! You keep doing that and I'm going to report you for assault.' He whines._

_'I'll take my chances.' She answers with a smirk._

_Once again the team find themselves smiling._

_'Anyway Patrick, what do you want to say in your goodbye message?'_

_'Ummm…well I was hoping it wouldn't come to saying goodbye…'_

_'And if it does?'_

_He takes Lisbon's hand in his and slowly caresses the back of her hand with his thumb._

_'You guys have been the closest thing I've had to family since…well, if it comes to it then I'm sorry that I put you through all this and I'm sorry that by loving Lisbon I made her a target.'_

_'Jane you didn't…'_

_'Yes I did and I'm sorry. It was a delight to work with and get to know you all. Please, of you're watching this then catch the bastard; I know you'll do whatever it takes. Just be careful.'_

_And the team did too, they all knew from the moment that they had entered Lisbon's house that they had made a silent agreement between themselves that they would catch Red John no matter what. And when they did they weren't going to lock him up. They were going to kill him._

_Oh and there's something else I wanted to add: I'm in love with Teresa Lisbon!' Jane grinned widely._

_'Jane!'_

_'What, I wanted witnesses so that our love would live on forever.'_

_She rolls her eyes but can't suppress a smile._

_'You really are beautiful.' Jane says cradling her face in his hands and kissing her softly. She breaks away and smiles at him before leaning again and capturing his lips in a more passionate kiss. At the same time she reaches out her hand and shuts the camera off._

_The screen goes blank._

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeah, pretty bleak I know but I hope you liked it! <strong>


End file.
